Rodrick Rules Fanfiction
by MythologyCrazed16
Summary: Three sisters move from their home that they have been living in for years. Shay is upset, and Katie and Sophia are excited about it. But when Shay meets Rodrick, the moving starts to become something happy for her. Though on the way there will be some rocky paths. Will there be some other guy out there in love with Shay? Who will win in the prank war: Rodrick or Shay? *REVISED!*


**Prankster Romance**

~Chapter One~

_*Moving*_

_**A/N: Hey, this is the revised edition of what is formally known as Rodrick Rules Fanfiction! If I get 5 reviews or more for this chapter, I'll update a new chapter every other day! Sound like a sweet deal? Then, just hit that little button down there! :D**_

It was a rainy day and the gray clouds completely covered the sky and horizon, making it almost impossible to see the setting sun. Sisters, Sophia, Katie, and Shay were stuck inside playing on the computer and were absolutely bored out of their minds. They hated it when it was raining because they loved the beautiful swirling citrus colors of the sunset, mixing together to form elegant sceneries. That day, they wouldn't be able to see this incredible phenomenon.

"Why does it have to be raining?" muttered Katie, the middle sister, trying to maintain her hazel eyes open to view the bright computer screen. Her dark brown, curly hair was loose as usual, settling down neatly on her mid- back. She had her cheek resting on her hand, tired of keeping her head straight.

"Nature," said Sophia, the youngest of the three, who had her black hair up in a pony tail with some of her bangs slipping out from the left side of her head. Her dark eyes screamed sarcasm as Katie faced her and rolled her eyes playfully.

Sophia laughed and jumped out of her seat. "What're we doing in here? We should be outside enjoying the rain!" she exclaimed, her tan arms outstretched widely, trying to get her sisters' attention.

"You're crazy, I'm not going out there and getting wet," snapped Shay, the older sister, grumpy. On days like these, Shay wouldn't even change out of her yellow pajamas. Her caramel- colored skin contrasting with the color of her pajamas. Her dark chocolate hair up to her shoulders was in a complete rats nest, and her almost black eyes had ugly bags. "Plus, I don't want to get sick."

"Baby," Sophia stuck her tongue out at her, crossing her arms.

"Mature," Shay said sarcastically, then, a few seconds later, she stuck her tongue right back at her.

They suddenly heard their mother call to them from downstairs. The three of them looked at each other with confused expressions; and with lazy grunts, they all got up and walked down the stairs. Shay was leading the way.

"Girls," their mother, Lydia, smiled at them. Their mother was a very beautiful woman. She had the same dark- colored hair as all three girls, but she had gleaming blue eyes. Her skin was very pale, and she wasn't very tall either compared to the girls.

When they were in her line of vision, their mother flipped her hair to the back of her shoulder. They sat down at the dinner table, which was already set for dinner, and looked at their mom, waiting for what she had to say to them. "Well, girls, there's no easy way to say this..." she avoided eye contact with them, "but we're moving."

Shay's eyes widened, dumbstruck, her mouth agape. This would mean leaving their school, friends, and the life they've known all of their lives. Why would their parents do this to them?

"But, Mom!" complained Shay, almost whining. "We are comfortable here! Why do we need to move?"

"Because your father received a promotion and in order to earn more money, we need to move," explained Mom. "I know it's sudden, but he received the promotion yesterday," before they could complain some more, their mother raised her hand to shut them up. She continued. "I'm sorry, girls, but that's how things have to be. Everyday there's a new surprise. Today, this is the surprise. I want all three of you to pack by tonight; we're leaving tomorrow."

Shay sunk down in her chair, sighing deeply. She glanced at her sisters and noticed that they didn't look as bummed out as she did. Katie and Sophia were always the optimistic ones of the trio. They never really liked this little town they lived in, so maybe that's why they weren't so sad about leaving it.

Katie patted Shay's back. "It's okay, we'll live," she soothed. "C'mon we should start packing," she slapped her arm and stood up from the chair. Shay hesitantly agreed, and they climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Shay pouted as she stuffed her belongings into her suitcases. Once she was finished, she slid her luggage under her bed, and she threw herself on top of her bed, closing her eyes, so she could ease the stress inside her mind.

...

The next day, the three of them dragged their suitcases and extra boxes to the moving truck. Shay couldn't change the serious expression she had on. Katie and Sophia had a smile plastered from ear to ear. Shay was still confounded why they were at bliss; they would be leaving everything behind. She tried not to think much of it and sat down in between her sisters in there bright red 2010 Volkswagen Jetta. When they were buckled up and ready to go, their father, Kyle, started the engine and they were off.

The entire car trip Shay just stared out the window; and as usual on a long road trip, Sophia and Katie were playing Would You Rather.

After four hours of driving, they arrived at this light yellow house with green shutters for the roof. The lawn was filled with grass that was about a foot long, and the sement circles leading to the front door were cracked.

Their dad took a good look at the house and lifted his eyebrows up. "I have a lot of work to do with this house," he chuckled.

Sophia and Katie chuckled happily, and Shay made a small, fake smile, hauling her belongings to the first room she could find.

"Hey, girls, why don't you walk around the neighborhood?" suggested their dad.

"Sure!" Sophia grabbed Katie and Shay's wrist and pulled them outside.

Shay folded her arms and blew a strand of her bangs out of her eyes, a bit irritated.

"Shay," Kat stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Stop being such a drag. Try to think positively about the moving."

"I'm sorry, I just really don't like this idea of moving. We've lived at that house since we were born. We're not just leaving behind our lives we're leaving behind our memories Katie, and that's what makes me sad," she looked downcast.

"That's why we make more memories, Shay," Katie smiled. "We are starting fresh at a new place, and you never know what could happen here. You may just be surprised," she giggled.

Shay couldn't help but laugh along with her, and they followed Sophia to the house right in front theirs.

Sophia knocked on the door, and a boy who looked about their age, opened the door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his pale chest completely bare. It looked as if he just came out of the shower. His black hair was pointing in different directions, soaking wet. "Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

Shay's heart skipped a beat, but Sof and Kat were looking at the teenage boy with disgust.

"Um... I'm Shay, er, and these are my sisters, um, Katie and Sophia," she introduced them, stuttering uncontrollably. "We just moved in; right in front of your house actually," she pointed to her house.

"That's nice," he looked to the floor, seeming as if he didn't care one bit about what she had said. He looked back up at her, and so he didn't make a bad first impression, he said. "I'm Rodrick, by the way," he strangely held out his hand, so Shay could shake hands with him. She cautiously shook it. "Well, I hope you enjoy living in this neighborhood. See you around," he said and the three of them nodded their heads in agreement. He closed the door.

"See you around," Shay whispered to herself. She walked to the next house arm- in- arm with Katie, thinking about what she had said about surprises happening in this new town. Shay smiled to herself at the thought.


End file.
